Psudoexile
Summery These people are somewhat peculear as many of them have counterparts in the v1 and/or v2 timeline. Many of them like to roleplay as characters that bear a striking resemblence to their v2 counterparts, often to the point that it is unsure if they are dictating their actions with their own, or if they are emulating their actions through chance and circumstancial similarity. This term was coined by frozenLake while he was temporarily changed into a Witch of Void. Void player connection Many void players from the session have the innate ability to hear voices or see hidden text left by the psudoexiles. Many have reported that they hear things that don't make sense, or refer to some things in a strange manner. "Land of Parentheses and Roleplaying" This is a nickname that powerKitten's psudoexile, "lavaUser", coined as a mock name for this timeline to obscure its true nature from those who come across it. Concern for the integrity of the "4th wall" This is a thing the psudoexiles tend to care about a lot for some strange reason. Despite this, it has been broken, shattered, repaired, smashed again, completely ignored for the sake of comedy, and rebilt out of duct tape only to be torn down and patched up once again. It's probably the only thing preventing most that are not void players, dogs cursed with too many ears, and those similar to deadpool from hearing the psudoexiles. There is a hole in lavaUser`s laptop screen which causes an *almost* furby sized hole to appear behind PK when he is "Roleplaying" her using it. However he has not used this laptop in a long time; due to it being taken away apparently? Notable Cases of intervention The C4 incident Due to a particularly mischevious void player's antics in stealing different colored parentheses from psudoexiles, frozenLake's psudoexile encased the word C4 within a pair of his parentheses, which once stolen by FS, became real C4 and exploded in his hand, which had to be repaired with timeTravlur's life powers. Fight against the Netherfurby Near the end of the halloween mode conversion of the LoIaR HQ, there was a situationally hopeless fight against a seemingly unbeatable furby. The only way it was defeated was by having the psudoexiles flood their consoles with junk text, which somehow caused the furby to be attackable. This can be attributed to the psudoexiles of shinyJiggly, creeperPuncher, and frozenLake. Fight against Chronos When the players all finally fought Chronos, He activated his infamous signature fraymotif: Horizon Nocturne, and proceded to be unhittable until after a behind-the-scenes superattack only known as the "Orbital Mute CaNNon" was initiated and made it possible to fight Chronos conventionally. This attack caused many doomed timeline casualties as well. For some odd reason, monsterousMartyr and a few others were never heard from ever again after this. It is unclear if they were caught in the blast or if they had simply fled the scene. This can be attributed to the work of nearlyNonexistent, who runs the psudoexile-exclusive memo, #SBARGv2_General.